


My Star

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Nanny knows a lot about stars





	My Star

Nanny knew a lot about the stars. Warlock was certain she knew more than anyone else in the whole wide world. Even some of the people on the television weren’t as smart as Nanny about the stars.

He liked listening to her talk about them. Her voice was always soft when she spoke and there was a smile on her painted lips. Warlock never saw her so relaxed. She always pointed at what she was talking about, helping to guide Warlock’s own smaller hand so he could follow what she was talking about. 

In the summer when it was cool at night Nanny would take some pillows and thick quilts and take Warlock outside. The quilts were spread out over the grass and the pillows were set down. Then the two would lie together and she would tell him everything about the stars and constellations they could see.

“Do you see those two? Right there.”

Warlock blinked and looked where Nanny pointed. “That’s one star.”

“It’s two.”

“Two?”

Nanny nodded her head. She smiled as she lowered her gloved hand. “Two stars that are so close together they look like one star. They’re called Alpha Centauri. Can you say that?”

“Alpha Cen-tory.”

“Close.”

Warlock rolled onto his side, looking at Nanny as she stared up at the sky. She looked so happy and comfortable. Sometimes Nanny didn’t look comfortable around the other servants of the house. It was only ever during times like this. “Nanny?” he asked.

“Yes, child?”

“Do you love the stars?” 

She laughed a bit, nodding her head. “I suppose I do. In my own way I care about them.”

“Do you love me like the stars?”

She turned her head to look at him. Sometimes Warlock wished Nanny would take off her funny glasses. He had never seen her eyes. For a brief moment he worried that he had said something foolish but then Nanny brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek, humming to herself. 

“I do, Warlock. You’re my star here on Earth. A star who will grow and burn whatever you want into ash.”

Warlock laughed, hugging her. “You always say such funny things, Nanny.”

Nanny was quiet, staring up at the sky once again.


End file.
